


亵渎

by lilithiris



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithiris/pseuds/lilithiris





	亵渎

表演结束了。

这是街舞团·巴隆的第一次公演，凭借着清一色帅气的男性队员及其干练而充满力量感的舞姿，很快就在Beat Riders排行榜上人气暴涨，而巴隆的领队驱纹戒斗更是一跃成为社交平台上的话题人物，他身材颀长，相貌精致英俊，配上那套修身的红黑色演出服和敞开得恰到好处的领口，哪怕下了台就摆着一张生人勿近的臭脸也能引得无数路人惊呼转粉。

早在巴隆还是籍籍无名的地下舞团时我就是他们的粉丝了，那时候的成员还只有寥寥数人，观众也少得可怜，双手就能数尽。我第一次见到戒斗演出，是在商店区的后街。那天演出途中下了大雨，他的演出服湿漉漉地黏在身上，透出淡淡的肉色；被打湿了的头发也软软地垂落下来，给这张终日挂着冷淡神色的脸庞添上了一丝未熟的少年气息；但凌乱发丝间露出的那双眼睛却闪烁着惊人的锋利神采，就像是丛林里瞄准了猎物，正准备给予最后一击的捕食者一样。从那时起，我就迷上了他。之后的一年时间里，我每周都会去看巴隆，不，是戒斗的演出，也因此直观地见证了舞团的人气渐渐兴旺。

随着第一次正式演出的结束，今后巴隆的人气想必会更加水涨船高吧。在真心为戒斗感到高兴的同时，我又不免产生了一些阴暗的想法，仿佛一件只有我知道的宝物突然被拿去向全世界公开展示，继而成为很多人的宝物一样，占有欲和优越感总让我时常觉得难以忍受他们就此走红。

无论我如何作想，演出成功都是一件值得庆祝的事。带上事先订做好的花束，我绕到了舞台的后方。本来后台是不允许无关人员进入的，但这里的几个后勤人员我都早已混了眼熟，所以他们也只是嘟囔着只此一次下不为例云云，就睁一只眼闭一只眼放过了我。

戒斗的休息室在走廊最深处。平日里一向紧闭的房门不知为何微敞着，狭缝间传出的谈话声让我猛地顿住脚步。

“您到底有何贵干？”

“不要这么紧张嘛，驱纹君。”

正在说话的是个臃肿的中年男人，他坐在戒斗对面，粗短的手指异常灵巧地翻弄着戒斗经常拿着把玩的那副水果图案的扑克。我知道他是电视台的高层，也是包括巴隆在内好几个街舞团的赞助人。负责和赞助人的联络也是领队的工作之一，但不知为什么，戒斗看起来很不自在，紧绷着精神，像是随时想要夺门离开一样，所以他才故意没有关紧房门吧。

“接下来可是Inves game的时代了。”男人咧嘴笑道：“很快队伍分级就不再靠什么表演，而是由持有的锁头决定了。眼下C级的锁头都动辄就是十几万，更不要说是A级锁了，队里还有其他的支出，不会觉得辛苦吗？”

“没这回事。”在戒斗那纤细脖颈上显得很突出的喉结滚动了一下，但他的脸上却没有流露出更多的表情。。

“非要我说到这个地步吗，戒斗君？”男人用令人作呕的语调笑道：“我的意思是，你还是趁着年轻赶紧找个金主为好，队里其他那些孩子也是一样。我可以特别给你们介绍世界树财团里的高管哦？要是怕生的话，你看我……”

“——你这混蛋！”他的话只说到一半，戒斗就像是被彻底激怒的豹子一样冲了过去，猛地提起男人的衣领，几乎将他拽离地面。“别以为我会轻易放过你。”他咬牙切齿地说道，用力过度的手背上青筋都条条浮现出来。

与之相对的，被威胁了的赞助人却没有露出恼怒的神色，像是对待龇牙咧嘴地竖起爪子的猫崽，依然游刃有余地笑道：“还是别开玩笑了，难道我会怕你这样无权无势的年轻人吗？话说回来，那个锁头贩子西德可是我的熟人哦，据说他上周刚卖给Raid Wild一批高级货，你们是竞争对手吧？就这么被打败真的甘心吗？”

赞助人身后的电视里嘲弄般地适时插入了DJ相乐的节目，屏幕上映出了舞团之间进行Inves game的画面。

虽然知道偷窥是很恶劣的行为，但我已经完全无法自控，几乎整个人都贴到了门边上，丝毫没想过要是被人发现了该作何解释，此时我全部的注意力都落在戒斗一个人的身上。

这种荒唐的事情，如果是那个我熟悉的，高傲而强大的驱纹戒斗的话，一定会一口回绝，再毫不犹豫地狠狠教训那个恶心的男人吧。

出乎我意料的是，听了他的话，戒斗被愤怒支配的脸上渐渐浮现出恍惚的神情，像是意识飘散到了远处，攥着赞助人领子的手也松开了，只是毫无抵抗地任由那人用猥亵的目光上下扫过他的身体。

“你难道舍得让好不容易取得的成果就这样付之东流吗？”男人抚上戒斗的肩膀：“各取所需而已，本来这就是个弱肉强食的世界，能生存下来的才是强者，你早就知道了吧？”

戒斗愣在原地一动不动地听着，就连一门之隔的我都能感觉到他的动摇。

“我……”戒斗仿佛自言自语般喃喃道。

戒斗那称不上回答的小小呢喃就像一根裹在棉花团里的针，狠狠刺进了我的胸口。我惊慌失措地收回窥探的视线，紧紧盯住自己脚下的影子。它印在被灯光照得过分惨白的地砖上，古怪地扭曲着，蠕动着，仿佛什么即将破土而出的邪恶之物，半晌我才察觉，那是我正在不停发抖。此时此刻我似乎已经确信，戒斗最终会答应那个男人的请求。愤怒，失望，悲伤，以及远超前三者总和的嫉妒席卷了我，我终于无法忍受了。

我轻轻地敲了敲休息室的门。

“谁？”意识到刚才的密谈可能被人听到，戒斗的声音因为紧张变得干涩，在我看不见的门后，他是不是正拼命压抑着屈辱的颤抖呢？

“巴隆领队的驱纹先生在吗？这里有送给你的花束。”我模仿着送货员那种平淡的，公事公办的口气答到：“请尽快收下哦，鲜花很容易损坏的。”

短暂的沉默之后，房门打开了。被打断了好事的中年男人扫了我和我捧着的花束一眼，留下了一句“这种机会不常有，你可要考虑清楚。”就兴致缺缺地转身离开了。我也配合地露出了困惑的表情，装作什么都不知道一样，将视线投向坐在沙发上一脸疲惫的戒斗。

“放在那里就行。”戒斗垂下头把脸埋在掌心里，语气不善，完全没有再理睬我，只是稍微抬了抬腿，尖头皮鞋指向房间的一角。那里已经堆了很多粉丝送来的礼物，大多都没有被拆封就被主人冷淡地弃置一边。

由此看来，对于戒斗而言，似乎旁人倾注于他的爱与关注不过是连取悦他这一微小愿景都无法满足的无用品罢了。

但我还是走了过去，将原本插在桌上花瓶里的红色玫瑰抽了出来，用我带来的花束鸠占鹊巢地将它填满。包装花束的塑料纸被撕扯着发出令人不悦的声响，我却从侵犯别人生活领域的恶劣行径中感到了一种难言的快乐与满足感。我终于意识到，我是想要侵犯戒斗的，就和那个我所鄙视的中年男人一样；而我会比他更加卑劣，因为如果可以的话。我一定会打着爱的名号，理所当然地撕开戒斗的表皮，去蹂躏他比果肉更甜美柔软的内在，搅出带着血泪的汁水。

可这绝不是我一人的罪过。就在刚才，我对于戒斗的，曾经单纯的好感被戒斗本人践踏了。是他不小心让我知晓了本不该被我触及的，戒斗的另一面。至此他不再完美，不再高高在上，像是一尊被抹上了污泥的神像，他的魅力丝毫没有衰减，却让他虔诚的追随者猛然醒悟到他也是可以被玷污的。他永远挺直的脊背，大理石般白皙光滑的肌肤，还有红润丰盈的唇瓣，终于不再遥不可及了。

在戒斗错愕的目光中，我平静地建议道：“那家伙许诺给你的只是钱吧？只是这样的话我也可以做到。”

“你胡说什么？”他的声音越发低哑下去，渐渐带上了无法忽视的歇斯底里的意味。

我自觉说错了话，却无论如何也不甘心就此停止：“你想要多少都没有问题，随时终止关系我也没有怨言。比起那种不知干过多少这种事的家伙，绝对是圈外人士要好吧？”

刚刚被再次点燃怒火的戒斗，此时却表情古怪地沉默了，仿佛真的正在认真考虑我的提案一样。

于是我再接再厉：“那种人是不可能爱护你的，但是我喜欢戒斗啊，从一年前起我就一直喜欢你了。”

“是吗？”戒斗也顺理成章地刻薄道：“那你表达喜欢的方法真是够卑鄙的。”

就算做好了心理准备，被喜欢的偶像这样露骨地讥讽还是让我浑身发冷，无可救药地暗自后悔起来。

我斟酌半天也只能想出些苍白无力的辩解，几乎想要落荒而逃时，戒斗一脸不耐烦地站了起来，向我掷来一张薄薄的名片：“记好这个号码，工作日不许给我打电话。”

这就是我们秘密关系的开始。

我和戒斗不是第一次做爱了，当然也不是第二次，但在将他从衣物的掩护中剥离出来，裸露出轮廓姣好的身体时，我还是会紧张得要命。比许多人都要强大的戒斗的身体，其实也并没有什么特别之处，只是在单薄的骨架上覆着薄薄一层柔软精瘦的肌肉，贴合在我的掌心中微微地发散温暖的热度。

因为戒斗不允许接吻，所以一般都会用后入的体位。用手指将穴口撑开后，大量透明的粘稠液体就被蠕动的肠肉挤压着排出，一路流到大腿上，将白皙的股间都濡湿得泥泞不堪。

“戒斗，自己做了扩张再过来的吗？”我故作意外地问到，看着他因为被手指插入玩弄和液体流出的失禁感而敏感地颤抖。以戒斗的性格，肯定是想要尽快完事，不愿和我有更多的接触，才会自己做好扩张吧。笨拙地准备好自己的戒斗，后穴含着满满的润滑剂就赶来和我见面的戒斗，就算没有亲眼见到，光是想象就觉得色情得不得了。

因为早就做好了准备，戒斗的后面很快就吞下了三根手指，肉穴的深处激烈地收缩着，发出咕啾咕啾的甜蜜水声，仅仅只是被指奸，戒斗有些支撑不住地软了腰，上半身无力地伏在床上，只有被我握着的臀部高高翘起。

“那乳头呢，也自己玩过了吗？”这么说着，我将手绕到前方去玩弄戒斗的乳头。在床单上摩擦着已经有点肿起来的乳头，我故意粗暴地将它揪起来拉扯，再像是要将它按回乳晕里一样用力地按压揉搓，用指甲轻轻搔刮乳首顶端的小缝，配上戒斗突然拔高的喘息声，简直让人上瘾。戒斗的乳头一开始并不敏感，可经过刻意开发后，就色情得有点不妙了，稍加触碰就会期待地硬挺起来，对此感到困扰的戒斗有时干脆会用创可贴将它们藏起来。

上下两处的快感混在一起，明明没有被爱抚男性的性器，戒斗就已经不自觉地发出了甜腻的鼻音，腰也配合着我轻微晃动。

无视了小穴欲求不满的吸吮，我将深埋在戒斗体内的手指一口气拔了出来，被撑开的穴口一时无法合拢，软软地张开，露出里面汁水淋漓的艳红肠肉，像是被彻底打开的蚌，十分的诱人。爱抚唐突的中断让戒斗稍稍回复了理智，想要确认我正在做什么而仰起了脸。不想放过这个能看到戒斗表情的机会，我毫不犹豫地按紧他，一下子插入了最深处。

跪趴在床上的戒斗无处可逃，只能深深地吞下我的阴茎。他早已勃起的阴茎因为被彻底插入的刺激射了出来，顶端断断续续地吐出乳白的精液，拉出几道粘稠的丝，但却没有就此软下，反而更加肿胀起来，一副随时可以二次高潮的淫荡模样。

后入位的性交就仿佛野兽交配一样，努力放  
松着好让性器能更加顺利地侵犯自己的戒斗似乎已经变成了被叼住后颈的顺从雌兽，就算潜意识依然排斥这种事情，身体却无法抗拒，放荡地享受着。平日的高傲矜持都被搅得粉碎，泪水从他一贯带着冷淡的眼角溢出，混着汗水滴落在床铺上，蒸出越发浓郁的情欲气味。

我故意地抽出来一些，一下一下地撞在戒斗的敏感点上，只在浅处摩擦着，却不去满足饥渴不堪地收缩的内部。 单纯的前列腺刺激让快感积累得很快，戒斗的阴茎不受控制地淌着透明的爱液，几乎就要再次高潮了。

被情欲折磨得晕乎乎的戒斗仰起脖子恍惚地呻吟着，像是被打开了什么不得了的开关一样，为了深处也能被好好疼爱而扭动着腰主动将性器吞吃进去，内壁像是要榨出精液一样一阵阵蠕动，就连暂时没进入的肉棒根部也被他用手指握住催促着。

沦陷到这个地步的戒斗不太容易看到，想着“稍微再过分一点也可以吧”，我将他从背后完全抱起，借着重力更深地插入了他，一下子进到了之前从来没碰过的地方，就连阴囊都紧紧贴在戒斗的穴口，没有一点空隙了。龟头大概是顶到了结肠入口的附近，戒斗像是被碰到了子宫口的女孩子一样剧烈地挣扎起来，被他自己咬到红肿的丰润嘴唇中不断吐出破碎的哀鸣，反而让我更想将他这里的处女夺走了。

我一边安抚戒斗一直被冷落的阴茎，一边小幅度地向上顶着，这样干了十几下后，戒斗就彻底没有力气了，只能双腿打颤地接受侵犯。最私密的地方被龟头挤开时，戒斗崩溃般地哭叫起来，胡乱喊着“要撑破了”之类难以想象的淫语，无法自控地高潮了。但他射出的却不是精液，无色无味的水一样的液体从他的阴茎里喷出来，淋漓地浇在腿间，甚至连身下的床单都湿透了。

潮吹时的戒斗满脸都是前所未有的痴态，我像欣赏他的舞蹈一样欣赏他被快感彻底融化的模样，被过度满足的征服欲让我的身心同时达到了高潮，抵在戒斗的最深处，向那里满满地注入了精液。我情不自禁地抚摸着戒斗薄薄的肚皮，感受着那里因为被涨满而微微圆润的弧度。

被过分对待又被中出，高潮后的戒斗眼神涣散地瘫软在床褥上，久久无法回过神来。我想，最初关于会爱护他的那番话，我应该是撒了谎，毕竟水果这种东西，应该越是被粉碎蹂躏，味道就越会醇厚甜美才对啊。


End file.
